Les vraies raisons du départ de Juka
by Melusine2
Summary: Nous avons enquêté sur les véritables raisons qui ont poussés Juka a quitté Moi Dix Mois au sommet de sa gloire... fic coécrite avec mon zumo Raziel fics très antiMana pour me venger moi Mélusine des fics antigackt nyark nyark nyark


Titre : Les vraies raisons du départ de Juka

Auteur : Melusine et son zumo (Raziel)

Warning : anti-mana ! (pour me venger de toutes les affreuses fics anti-Gackt qui sont la plupart du temps de la méchanceté gratuite et qui ne font rire que leurs auteuses :p)

Warning 2 : yaoi hard-core nyark nyark nyark

Note: One-shot, attention Mana est montré dans toute sa perversité :p

Disclaimers : Juka, Mana, et les autres s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et heureusement pour eux parce que sinon Mana serait passé sous une broyeuse depuis belle lurette et Gackt serait devenu impuissant à cause du trop plein d'enthousiasme de l'auteuse :p ( En ce qui concerne l'auteur, il dirait juste que les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas non plus XD soyons sobre !)

Chapitre 1 : Nymphomania

Un beau jour ensoleillé, enfin c'est ce qu'on croit, car cette source n'est pas très sure, dans le studio de Midi :nette, et plus précisément dans le bureau du directeur général, d'étranges sons se faisaient entendre.

Kazuno passait tranquillement devant la porte pour aller fumer sa cigarette quand soudain un cri effroyablement aigu retentit. Le bassiste s'arrêta, surpris, et n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste lorsqu'une tornade noire sortit du bureau cité plus haut. Kazuno eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Juka, le chanteur de Moi Dix Mois qui s'enfuyait du bureau, le plus vite possible, suivit de son leader Mana qui tendait ses longues mains vers le jeune chanteur, et courait faisant montre d'un équilibre hors du commun sur ses toutes nouvelles semelles compensées. Le bassiste resta stupéfait devant cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle et finit par partir tranquillement dans la zone fumeur du studio.

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Juka avait fini par semer Mana devant un magasin de Moi-même Moitié, où il fut assaillit par une horde de gothic-lolita toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il s'assit sur un banc dans un parc désert. Il regarda deux adolescents passer devant lui en se crêpant furieusement le chignon.

Melusine : Puisque je te dis que c'est Gackt le mieux !

Raziel : Et moi je te dis que Klaha est vachement mieux !

Melusine : Et gnagnagna ! De toutes façons Klaha il ne peut pas survivre sans son armée d'ingénieur du son !

Raziel : Et Gackt ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir tortiller du cul moins de 23h50 sur 24 !

Ne tenant pas compte du reste de la conversation qui tournait au pugilat, Juka s'était levé d'un coup et était partit en courant vers une rue bien particulière, dans un quartier bien particulier.

Arrivé à destination, il se demanda comment il avait pu être suffisemment bête pour penser que Gackt et Klaha se trouveraient au meme endroit en meme temps, lorsque tout d'un coup il entendit une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauté.

: Beh kestu fous là Juka ?

?2 : Gackt… On dit : Oh Juka quel étrange hasard te fais paraître dans ce lieu pour le moins insolite puisqu'il s'agit de l'appartement de Gackt ?

Juka se retourna violement, bien que ses cheveux maintenus en une coiffure d'un gout plus que douteux grâce aux 3 bombonnes de laque utilisée au dernier concert ( l'avant-veille… ) ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Juka : Klaha ? Gackt ? ça alors !

Gackt : Bah quoi ? depuis qu'on a entamé une carrière solo, on s'entend plutôt bien…

Klaha : D'ailleurs, nous nous apprêtions a fêter notre collaboration prochaine.

Juka : Heureux pour vous, heureux pour vous…

Il avait dit ça évasivement

Juka : … Je peux vous parler ?

Gackt : Bien sur ! joins toi a la fête !

Klaha : Attend… que veux tu ?

On pouvait percevoir de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Gackt sembla percuter, et se tourna, gêné, vers Klaha.

Juka : ça concerne Mana…

Gackt : Oh merde…

Il devint soudainement livide, et Juka pu remarquer que le teint blanc de Klaha aurait fait verdir de jalousie tous les pots de plâtres de Mana. Gackt ouvrit précipitamment la porte de son appartement, et y fit entrer les deux autres chanteurs. Lui et Klaha s'assirent dans le canapé, laissant entre eux une place pour Juka.

Juka : Vous avez eu des problèmes vous aussi ?...

Gackt : Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Le chanteur de moi dix mois ne se fit pas prier et s'installât entre les deux ex chanteurs de Malice Mizer.

Gackt : Il t'a sauté dessus ?

Klaha : Gackt ! Ca du être horrible ! Un peu de tact ! Que diable !

Gackt : Oui… pardon…

Juka devint livide a son tour

Juka : Je… vous voulez dire qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas aux avances ?

Klaha et Gackt le regardèrent, compatissant, et posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de Juka

Klaha : Pauvre enfant… Ca ne fait que commencer !

Juka : Que voulez vous dire !

Gackt : Tu veux un dessi…

Klaha : Non ! ça suffit !

Klaha avala avec difficulté sa salive. Gackt était relativement détendu… c'était loin pour lui.

Klaha : On va t'expliquer… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Gackt : Ca risque d'être long, je vais commander des pizzas.

Juka commençait vraiment a s'inquiéter…Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaha revint, portant entre ses doigts tequila, rhum, whisky, et Malibu. Gackt raccrocha le téléphone et pinça les lèvres.

Gackt : Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin d'eau pour diluer…

Juka : Sert !

Il tendit un verre d'un geste convulsif. Klaha lui versa un peu de tout d'un geste compatissant.

Klaha : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu commences… c'est avec toi que ça a commencé je crois ?

Gackt : Oui… Tetsu y a échappé. Il est parti trop vite, il a rapidement compris les regards de Mana…

Klaha : Il chante mal, mais c'est sûrement le plus intelligent de nous tous…

Juka : Alors ?

Il vida son verre, et Klaha, les bouteilles toujours en main, lui en servit un autre. Puis il revint s'asseoir.

Gackt : C'était une chaude soirée d'été, jamais je n'oublierais…Jamais… Mana avait prétexté la chaleur pour retirer quelques uns de ses vêtements. Kozi, Yuki, et feu Kami étaient déjà parti, mais il disait avoir des choses a réglé avec moi… je pensais que j'allais me faire engueulé car une fois de plus j'avais tiré la couverture sur moi pendant le concert… mais non ! C'était pire ! il était GENTIL !

Klaha trembla…

Gackt : Je n'ai rien eu le temps de comprendre ! En deux temps, trois mouvements, je me suis retrouvé nu, attaché a la contrebasse de Yuki !

Juka jeta sa main contre sa bouche en poussant un gémissement d'horreur !

Gackt : Et alors… le violoncelle ! le violoncelle ! LE VIOLONCELLE !

Il enfoui sa tête entre ses mains et se mit a sangloter. Puis il éclata d'un rire hystérique, rejetant sa tête en arrière !

Klaha : Gackt !

Il gifla violement ce dernier qui reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

Gackt : Merci…

Il avala cul sec la bouteille de Malibu, alors que Juka avait des vues sur celle de tequila Gackt se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Klaha enchaîna.

Klaha : La femme de ménage l'a retrouvé le lendemain… Toujours attaché à la contrebasse… En larmes… Et Mana endormit satisfait à ses côtés…

Gackt : Quand il s'est réveillé.. ; Il a dit qu'il était bourré et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et quoiqu'il ait pu faire, il en le referait jamais plus… Il a joué l'inquiet… Et moi… J'étais jeune… J'étais bête… Je l'ai cru… Jusqu'au concert suivant…

Il laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Klaha : Et le lendemain…

Gackt : NOOOOOON !

L'idole de toutes les jeunes japonaises partit en courant se réfugier sous sa couette pour ne plus en sortir en répétant inlassablement : « Ju te veux, Au revoir, ma chérie, le ciel…. »

Klaha : Il a quitté le groupe deux jours plus tard…

Il avala avec difficulté un verre de whisky… chaque gorgée entrecoupée de soubresauts.

Klaha : je vais poursuivre…

Juka déglutit… il ne pouvait rien imaginer de pire que ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer

Klaha : Ce ne sont pas que les effets qui rendent ma voix si profonde…

Son visage se tordit d'une expression de dégoût, alors que Juka sursauta en imaginant la scène.

Klaha : Et les… les… les talons !

Il ne parvint pas a en dire plus que ça…Juka prit enfin la parole

Juka : Mais… Ils sont encore plus gros maintenant !

Klaha posa un regard compatissant a Juka

Klaha : Je suis désolé…

Gackt hurla de sous la couette

Gackt : LE VIOLONCELLE !

Juka sursauta, en sueur, son regard alternait entre la couette frémissante et les bouteilles qui se vidaient au fond de la gorge sans fond de Klaha… Sans fond !

Juka : Mon Dieu… Mais c'est affreux ! C'est abominable ! C'est inhumain !

Klaha : Non… c'est Mana…

Gackt : LE VIOLONCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLE !

Klaha n'avait même plus la force d'aller le gifler.

Klaha : Malice mizer est mort le jour ou le batteur de session a surpris Mana en train de… en train de…

Juka : De quoi ?...

Klaha : d'enduire mon micro de vaseline… le modèle année 60…

Juka : Mon Dieu

Klaha : heureusement qu'il est arrivé… Mana avait les yeux rivés sur l'ampli a ce moment la…

Juka : Mon Dieu…

Le chanteur de Moi Dix Mois répétait ceci a intervalle régulier.

Klaha : Il a tout dit aux autres… Yuki était furieux… et alors ils ont décidé de mettre fin a Malice Mizer, pour éviter d'autres victimes…

Juka se mordit la langue pour éviter de hurler son désarroi.

Juka : Et il a crée Moi Dix Mois…

Klaha : Je suis désolé…

Gackt sortit la tête de sa couette et dit à l'attention de Juka, les yeux rouges et les joues suintantes.

Gackt : Fuit… tant qu'il est temps…

Juka se leva précipitamment, et dit.

Juka : Je vais mettre fin a cette folie !

Gackt : Nous avons tous essayer de le tuer… Mais son masque de plâtre est une barrière infranchissable…

Klaha : Et ses talons une arme redoutable… Mon Dieu ses talons…

Klaha partit se réfugier sous la couette avec Gackt.

Juka : Je vais quitter Moi dix mois ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne trouve plus aucun chanteur !

Gackt : Nous avons essayé… en intégrant des messages subliminaux dans nos chansons…. Rien n'y fit…

Juka : J'ai une idée ! Je vais mettre des photos porno de lui sur Internet ! Et il sera harcelé par ses fans et par des mails de jalousie !

Klaha : Jusqu'ou irais tu pour obtenir ses photos ?

Gackt : Non…

Juka déglutit.

Juka : C'est au dessus de mes forces… Je vais quitter le groupe… Et des qu'il aura un nouveau chanteur, je le préviendrais.

Klaha : Nous avons essayer avec toi… vous êtes inaccessibles.

Juka : Il n'y a donc aucune chance de s'en sortir !

Gackt : Non… Mana-Sama est invincible… mais si nous combinons nos pouvoirs pour faire une chanson à 3 ! nous serons assez célèbres pour l'atteindre ! et alors…

Klaha : Et alors nous préviendrons son chanteur !

Juka : Brillant ! Je suis des vôtres !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard Juka donna sa démission à Mana, et qu'il partir rejoindre le club des traumatisés de Gackt et Klaha

FIN… Du moins on l'espère…


End file.
